Honest and Easy
by xMissMacaroni
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have always been honest with each other. Things have always been easy between them. Even some of the most important moments of their relationship have been easy. fluffy klaine drabble


The first time Blaine said "I love you" to Kurt, it had felt as natural to him as breathing. Listening to Kurt talk excitedly about New York and Nationals made him happy. He was happy to see his boyfriend's eyes light up when he remembered little bits of his time spent in the big city. He was happy that his boyfriend got to experience something so great. He was happy to know that Kurt wasn't all that sore about not winning Nationals. He was happy to simply be in the boy's presence.

Blaine and Kurt and been boyfriends for a couple of months by that time, and some would have argued that it was too soon to profess something as deep and relationship-changing as love. It didn't bother Blaine, though. Ever since he met Kurt, things had just been easy between them. They had become best friends within days of meeting each other, for crying out loud. If that doesn't say something special about their relationship, nothing ever will. Becoming boyfriends didn't change anything between them, except for the level of physical contact they had with each other (and Blaine certainly wasn't complaining about physical contact with Kurt). So naturally, a deeper kind of love was bound to grow between them at a relatively quick pace.

Sitting across from Kurt in the Lima Bean, Blaine had rested his head on his hand and simply looked at his boyfriend's beautiful face. Then as easy as he had inhaled, Blaine said, "I love you." The Warbler continued to look at his boyfriend with a lovestruck expression on his face. He was completely calm, and wasn't waiting for Kurt to say anything back. He would have been fine if Kurt had given him a shy "Thank you," or a playful "I know." Blaine wasn't pressing for an equal declaration of love. He just wanted Kurt to know where he stood.

However rushed as it may have sounded, Kurt replied with a giddy smile and a breathless "I love you, too." Blaine's heart had skipped a beat or two, and his smile widened.

There were no theatrics involved; no candles, no moonlit picnic, no intense kisses. It was just them, sitting in a busy coffee shop, being honest with each other as they always have been.

Now, five years later, Kurt and Blaine find themselves in quite a similar spot, except now they're in a cozy New York café, not the Lima Bean. They're not teenagers anymore, but they're still as in love with each other now as they were back then.

Blaine can't help but smile and prop his chin on his hand as he listens to Kurt talk excitedly about his first major role in a play being put on by on of the many theaters found in the city. He watches the way Kurt's glasz eyes light up when he thinks of the stage and the lights and the audience. He enjoys the way his boyfriend's hands wave energetically when he recounts his reaction to finding out he got the part. He's happy to see that New York has once again done something so great for such an amazing man.

When Kurt pauses his chatter to take a sip of his coffee, Blaine gives him a look of pure love and adoration. The words come out just as easy as an exhale—just as easy as that first "I love you"—and he says, "Marry me." Five years ago, he hadn't cared if Kurt needed to take longer than that moment to say "I love you" back. Now, Blaine still doesn't mind if Kurt needs some time to think, so long as he knows where Blaine's feelings lie.

Swallowing his coffee, Kurt looks at Blaine from over the edge of his coffee cup. The corners of his eyes crinkle, letting Blaine know he's smiling behind that paper cup in front of his mouth. When he brings the cup down, his perfect pink lips are pulled up in one of the most beautiful smiles Blaine has ever seen. He nods an simply says "I will," and Blaine's mouth stretches into a smile that could brighten the room.

There are no theatrics involved; no journey to the top of a skyscraper, no fancy dinner reservations, no jumbotron displaying words for everyone to read. It's just them, sitting in a busy coffee shop, being simple and honest with each other just as they always have been.


End file.
